Imagine Your OTP
by SereneMelodies
Summary: UPDATED: Couple #6, AoKuro (smut)! From the Tumblr prompts! A collection of drabbles that will include many different couples. The image and the character categories will be changed every time the OTP is changed (basically when I update the next couple's drabble). Rated T for now.
1. Intro

Hey everybody! I'm still working on my multi-chaptered fics for Kuroko no Basuke, but I'm just getting so frustrated with my slowness. Plus I love too many couples, so I'm going to be writing a drabble series.

**Imagine Your OTP!**

All of the prompts come from the tumblr from the same name (imagineyourotp).

My first one is an AoKuro. Then I got requests for MidoTaka and AoKise.

If you guys have any requests, be sure to tell leave a review and tell me which couple you'd like to see, even the prompt from the site if you'd like XD

The overall rating for these collection of drabbles is T but I might have to raise the whole thing to M if there are some *cough* smutty ones.

Happy fangirling! I mean holidays! XD But really, though, happy holidays everyone!

~SereneMelodies


	2. AoKuro: Shirt

**Prompt: **Imagine person A of your OTP wearing nothing but a shirt or jacket of person B's, which is baggy or oversized on them. Person B comes home to see Person A curled up on the couch asleep like this, and finds it absolutely adorable.

**Pairing: **Aomine/Kuroko

**Author's Note: **Hello~ this is dedicated to tetsumine on tumblr, who ships these two hardcore :D uhuhuhu~

**Warning: **FLUFF. A bit OOC maybe.

* * *

There were only two people in the world that knew the code to open Aomine's door, which was surprising since most people called him "Ahomine" for a reason. For someone constantly belittled in terms of intelligence, it was rather a complex code and, even if one knew it, the door still wouldn't open without the key. His coach had been adamant about keeping him safe, now that he was a professional basketball player for the NBA.

Kuroko had followed him to America to get married. And he had never regretted that decision he'd made back at the end of high school.

"Sorry to intrude," he murmured quietly to himself, fully knowing no one was here anyway.

The light-blue-haired male let himself into Aomine's ridiculously large place and secured the door behind him, trying not to make a total mess in the hallway. He had been taking a nice walk here when the sky decided to dump all of its water contents on him.

Kuroko quickly grabbed a towel from the bathroom and tried to dry himself off. It was useless.

With a reflexive look around – he really didn't have a body to brag about, though he was by no means _fat _– he stripped off everything, his shirt, his pants, his boxers, his socks. He shivered from the cold and snuck into Aomine's unnecessarily enormous closet, where he took the oversized t-shirt that might as well be his, because he wore it so much.

By oversized t-shirt, it was oversized on Aomine. So, naturally on Kuroko, the shirt hung somewhere below mid-thigh, just a bit above his knees.

So why didn't he keep it? Well, if Aomine kept it in his closet all the time…

Kuroko turned red. It would always smell like him. But the shirt itself practically belonged to Kuroko by now.

It was rather amazing that Aomine lived so simply when he was being paid so much. But Kuroko rather liked that about him, that Aomine never let the fame or the wealth get to his head. The only staff he hired was a maid who would come and clean twice or three times a week, and a cook-on-demand that would be there in case of an emergency, which was just when Kuroko was too busy or too tired to make anything.

Kuroko shoved his sopping wet clothes into the laundry basket and headed over to the kitchen, turning on the mini flatscreen TV that had been placed conveniently near the cabinets.

"Would you believe that Mr. Aomine is the youngest NBA player ever to beat nearly all records within a single year? Just look at him play! It is _unbelievable._ I have never laid eyes on such talent!"

"Indeed and he seems to be quite humble, passing when it is clear he is capable of making all the shots himself!"

"Wait, wait…here he goes…he shoots…and he scores!"

Kuroko smiled to himself as he began making soup to warm himself up. Everyone back in Japan would laugh if they saw something like this, considering everyone knew how Aomine had been the most egotistical basketball player in the entire world in high school, though with good reason.

Somehow, though, Aomine had changed.

The phantom's cheeks flushed. And maybe he could take just a bit of the credit for that change.

He made a very simple, vegetable-based soup, which he drank by himself at the table before going to the couch to try and wait up for Aomine to come home. His h-husband would probably be very tired when he got home, so it was all Kuroko could do to wait.

But the soup was so warm and he was so comfortable…

_Sleepy…_

[~ * ~]

"Tadaima," Aomine muttered, immediately seeing the small shoes placed neatly by the door on the inside. His eyes lit up, though his body was a bit too sore to move any faster than at a walking pace as he headed to the family room.

Kuroko…

Aomine swallowed heavily at the sight of Kuroko curled up into a small little ball, wearing _his _shirt.

Goddamn, he loved Kuroko a little too much. It was almost painful.

He set down his sports bag and ran his hand through his damp hair. And was that the smell of soup? Aomine found his lips quirking up into a smile. If he could have it his way, Kuroko wouldn't have to go to his work at the nearby elementary school and he would cage the slender male in this house like the possessive brute he was.

But then again, the person who was most out of the house was him, playing basketball for hours on end.

Kuroko was an angel to put up with him and his crazy "work" hours.

"D…Dai…ki…"

Aomine froze up completely. Lately, Kuroko would murmur his given name in his sleep like this. It was so…so damned adorable he didn't know what to do with himself. He swiped a hand across his burning cheeks.

"Tetsu-"

The shirt hiked up as Kuroko squirmed a bit and Aomine's mouth went dry. Inch after inch of tantalizing skin became bared by the loose shirt to the point that he couldn't possibly take it anymore.

He leaned down and kissed his too-cute lover on the forehead, restraining himself just enough when-

"Okairi."

Navy blue eyes widened to meet slumberous sky blue ones. Kuroko yawned.

"Do you want-"

"You? Yes."

Kuroko flushed. "You know I was talking about dinner."

"I know. But I want you," Aomine murmured, nibbling on Kuroko's ear. "Do you even know how damned adorable you look? I just want to _eat_ you."

"Dinner first," Kuroko insisted. "Or a bath."

"Tch, Tetsu. People usually offer dinner, bath, or themselves as the three choices, you know?" Aomine mumbled.

"You can…have me last."

Aomine swallowed. "Damn it, Tetsu…"

"I'll…go wait in bed," Kuroko said with a soft smile that made Aomine's heart literally skip a beat. The slender male disappeared and Aomine plopped down on the floor, knuckles against his head.

"Too cute, Tetsu. You're too cute."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hope you enjoyed it :D


	3. MidoTaka: Allnighter

**Prompt: **Imagine your OTP pulling an all-nighter studying together.

**Pairing: **Midorima/Takao

**Author's Note: **Requested by hiroki-kamijo on tumblr and Mayuri-Elize-Ackhart here~

Enjoy!

* * *

He was so, so, _so _screwed.

It wasn't really that he wasn't smart because Takao consistently scored in the top twenty students at Shuutoku, despite all the time he spent playing basketball. Of course, Shin-chan was just as consistently _the_ top scorer.

But advanced calculus was completely and utterly beyond him.

The 1000+ page monster of a book gave him the chills every time he tried to even look in its general direction.

And he had a test on Monday.

He'd tried so hard to study on Friday night but all he'd done was play video games and other homework that was due much later in the week. He'd told his captain that he couldn't possibly participate in any practices over the weekend.

Ah, so much gloom…

_Ding, dong!_

Takao blinked and yelled, "Coming~!"

He raced down the stairs for an excuse to avoid his damned calculus book and opened the door, only to find…

"Shin-chan?"

The green hair ruffled lightly in the cold breeze as Midorima lowered the bright red scarf covering the majority of his face to speak. "Saturdays are better than Sundays to pull all-nighters."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Takao stared.

Well, damn. Shuutoku's ace was breathtakingly sexy, the sting of the frosty air causing the usually pale cheeks to redden, putting a shine to those clear green eyes.

Takao coughed, embarrassed at the direction of his own thoughts.

"Takao, it's cold."

"Oh! Right." Takao ushered the taller male inside quickly, shutting the door behind them. "But what are you doing here?"

"I know why you skipped practice. So I'm here to help you. That is, after all, what friends do."

"So you're my friend?" Takao teased and Midorima pushed his glasses up in an agitated manner.

"What do you think I am?" he mumbled and Takao had the strangest urge to blurt out that he wanted Midorima to be…

To be what? More than friends? That was ridiculous…

But really was it so strange?

Midorima's voice broke through his thoughts. "You're staring at me, Takao. It's creepy."

"Sorry! You have something on your face, that's all," Takao lied, just to see his reaction.

A taped hand reached up quickly to rub in random areas. "What?"

Takao couldn't possibly say it was handsomeness.

"It's gone," he sighed.

"Well, let's get to it. You clearly need help with math." Midorima slung his backpack off his shoulder and pulled out a thick stack of paper. "The best way to study for math is to keep doing practice problems until you get used to the logic behind them."

"Even if you say that…" Takao swallowed nervously. Math should be a disease. And if there was a cure, he'd immediately go get some.

"Take me to your room."

Takao choked. "Shin-chan, that's so suggestive-"

_Smack._

"Okay, okay, I got it," Takao mumbled, taking Midorima by the sleeve and yanking him up to his room. "You're no fun at all."

"Well, I'm sorry I care about your grades more than you do," Midorima retorted sharply and the smaller male nearly stopped in his tracks.

The tsundere really had to stop being so cute.

Takao's table was one of those on-the-ground ones so he gestured for Midorima to take a seat. The shooting ace immediately flipped the heavy book open to the correct page.

"Tell me, Takao. Why did you take advanced calculus? I know that I happen to much prefer the mathematical and scientific fields of study but I didn't know you were like that. And you never struggled last year. Why did you take such a difficult course when you didn't have to?"

_Crack, crack, crack-_

Suddenly, Midorima's large left hand was covering Takao's much smaller two hands. "That is an abominable habit, Takao. Stop it. I take care of my fingers but you're on your way to making them useless."

Were they…

Were they holding hands?!

"Ah, sorry Shin-chan! I forgot you don't like it when I do that…haha…" he laughed awkwardly as he tried not to move his hands. If he didn't say anything, maybe they'd keep holding hands...

What was he thinking?

"Well?"

Green eyes bore into his face but Takao couldn't bring himself to look up.

"Well, I just wanted to…"

"That's a terrible answer."

"Plus, how could I let you beat me in school? I have to try hard to catch up to the ace of Shuutoku, you know!" Takao chuckled heartily, only to have Midorima's unsmiling eyes look steadily at him. "W-What?"

Why was Midorima making him so flustered?

"Fine, I'll tell you the truth."

"But of course," Midorima said bluntly, waiting for him to speak.

"I wanted to be in as many classes with you as possible. Have you never wondered why I have the same exact schedule that you do?" Takao blurted out, only to see Midorima turning abruptly. "Shin-chan?"

"N-nothing. It's nothing. In order to create MacLaurin or Taylor series, you have to create polynomials based on the following pattern. You see the expression in this textbook, which basically just means-"

"Wait, Shin-chan. Wait…" Takao yanked out his poor excuse of a notebook and a nearby mechanical pencil. "Okay, keep talking."

Had Shin-chan _blushed_ just now? He grinned a little to himself.

"You have to take the derivative in order to find the coefficients of the polynomials…"

[~ * ~]

_Many, many hours later…_

His brain was going to explode. Takao wearily glanced over to the clock, too lazy to actually turn his head as he used his strange vision abilities to see that it was now five in the morning out of the corner of his eyes.

"Shin-chan…I can't do this anymore…"

"Do you understand the material?"

"I think so…" Takao looked down at his notes and saw that he had answered many questions right that he didn't actually remember solving. "I won't know unless I get some sleep."

But he was surprised to see Midorima's tired face, since he never got the chance to see something like this. Practices and games never wore out the indefatigable ace to this point. Dark circles underlined the bright green eyes, glasses slipping down his nose bridge much more often as though it was too heavy for his nose to support after hours upon hours of pressure.

"Get some sleep, Takao."

"Wait, Shin-chan…why are you doing this for me? Really?" Takao wanted to hear the answer.

"I already answered this question."

"No, you didn't. I never asked this," Takao blinked.

"You're just tired so you don't remember."

Takao's eyes narrowed. "Just because I'm tired doesn't mean I'm stupid, Shin-chan."

"…"

"I'm waiting, Shin-chan~"

"Maybe I just like spending time with you and this was just, hypothetically speaking, a way to get to spend the night here. Not that I would ever sink so low to do such a thing-"

"Do you like me, Shin-chan?" Takao asked straightforwardly.

"I don't know why you would ask such a question. Clearly, I am your friend-"

"You just spent the night here to teach me," Takao grinned sleepily. "You like me, don't you?"

"I am a man."

Takao chuckled. "Fine, don't say anything…"

_Shin-chan…I like you…_

[~ * ~]

Midorima was exhausted. But at the same time he was feeling elated. And therefore, he was a total idiot.

No, the real idiot was the one passed out on the ground.

The cheeks under those glasses reddened. Takao had just confessed to him, hadn't he? He could bet on fate that Takao himself didn't realize he'd said those words aloud.

Maybe this wasn't so bad. If Takao were to reciprocate his feelings, maybe he'd be less mortified.

With a sigh, he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Seriously, this was tiring. He'd never pulled an all-nighter for himself, much less for anyone else. But just being next to Takao had his heart racing as though he'd been drinking caffeinated drinks all night.

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

Midorima pulled the blankets down from Takao's bed and spread it over the smaller male's figure. With a sigh, he got up and turned off the lights so that both of them could try to get some rest.

Damn.

The sun was already struggling to come out of the clouds and stream through the windows.

Midorima leaned over to Takao who immediately began rolling around, wrapping himself up in his blankets like a burrito.

"Idiot…" Midorima said fondly, chuckling a little to himself and placing Takao's head on his lap. Takao mewled in his sleep and readjusted himself to accommodate the harder-than-usual thigh-pillow. As for the ace, he leaned back until his head reached the ground and he interlaced his fingers for a makeshift headrest.

"I'd help you anytime you asked, you know," he murmured aloud. "Well, I might as well say it now, since you're asleep and it's not so humiliating. Fate has decided…No. I like you, regardless of fate, though it looks upon us favorably. I like you, Takao."

Midorima's green eyes slowly shut to follow Takao into the land of dreams when-

"I like you too, Shin-chan."

His eyes flew open and he nearly flung Takao's head off. "You heard me?!"

"No."

"Weren't you asleep?"

_Snore._

Dear Oha-Asa…

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hope you enjoyed it :D


	4. KiKuro: Promise

**Prompt: **Imagine person A of your OTP ill and dying, as person B holds onto their hand. Person A tells person B that they promise to get better and stay with them for the rest of their lives. Person B asks them if they really will, and person A smiles as their eyes begin closing, their last words to Person B being "I promise."

**Pairing: **Kise/Kuroko

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone! I haven't forgotten any of your guys' requests but it has been a while since I updated here. So I'm posting several this week. I have an AoKise one and an AkaKuro one already written up, yay!

**Warning: **angst

* * *

There was no way he could have held back the shadow that sought the brightest light. Doing that was going against nature. It is simply was the way it was. Even so, this was the last thing he wanted.

No. He couldn't accept this.

"You're gonna get better soon," Kise said brightly, forcing as genuine a smile as he could, squeezing Kuroko's abnormally cold hand. "You're going to be perfectly fine."

Lies.

Nothing had been normal after the accident several years ago. His life, everyone's lives, had been turned upside down.

"I know. You don't have to make that face, Kise-kun," Kuroko whispered, lips quivering in effort to smile back. "I will be fine. I know."

_No, you don't, you won't. You're just saying things to please me, Kurokocchi._

It had been too much for Kuroko.

One crazy case of pyromaniacal murder had gotten both the firefighter and the policeman involved. And it had never been solved.

Aomine and Kagami, neither of them had made it out alive.

And that knowledge ate away at Kuroko, Kise knew. It hurt him too that two such close friends just…

Vanished.

Disappeared from their lives as though they'd never existed. And yet, traces of them could be found everywhere. With every sight of a basketball or a court, with every little thing, painful reminders forced everyone to recognize that those two were never coming back.

Akashi mourned the loss of his former teammate. Midorima mourned the loss of his respected rivals. Murasakibara himself had stopped eating for a few days, appetite gone in mourning.

And _everyone_ could feel their loss. Somehow, in some way, Aomine and Kagami had made an impact on everyone.

Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, Riko, Momoi, Imayoshi, Wakamatsu, Sakurai, Koganei, Mitobe, Izuki, countless others.

But none had been so badly affected as Kuroko.

Kise could only watch as Kuroko withered away, both of his lights taken away simultaneously. Kuroko had loved both of them, he knew. Of course he knew…

Kuroko loved both of them so much he didn't have room in his heart for anyone else. And the three of them really did act like lovers.

And they were.

Everyone pretended not to notice, for the sake of not making them uncomfortable. But none of the three males had cared.

At his loss, Kuroko had thinned to almost half his original size before collapsing from the utter lack of nutrition and proper care. No one could help him, no one could snap him out of that haze. He withdrew into himself, as though he wanted to forget about the world. Forget about life, forget about anything and everything.

Kuroko had become a man so tired with life that he began to race towards his death.

The blond bit down on his lip so hard it began to bleed, and he tasted the metallic tang with absolute apathy, only biting down harder and harder. His fist clenched involuntarily, digging half-moons into his palms with nails that should have been to blunt to make any damage.

He wasn't strong enough. He wasn't _bright_ enough.

He couldn't be Kuroko's light. Could never be.

Kuroko didn't see him that way.

But he had done what he could. He had stayed by the shadow's side, providing as much support as he could. Kuroko had always been his number one priority, had always been the special person in his heart.

Not that he ever expected Kuroko to reciprocate his feelings.

He had watched Kuroko get closer and closer to the other two males as he trailed behind.

After all, he was merely a copy of those brilliant lights. He was nothing original, nothing special. And Kuroko simply didn't have it in him to love anyone else.

And, just by thinking that, Kise knew he was being narcissistic. Even if Kuroko had the choice to love someone, it wouldn't have been him. Yet, he had quit his job as a pilot to stay closer to the bluenette and had done everything in his power to make sure he would grow stronger.

In the end, however, Kuroko had no will to live. No desire for a life without those two.

No matter how much Kise tried to be cheerful, to make Kuroko happy, all he succeeded in doing was getting a few smiles here and there. He lived for those smiles.

While Kuroko wanted to die.

_Can't cry. Don't cry. Stop._

Kuroko was currently fighting his last with a terminal illness even doctors couldn't quite pinpoint. If it was ever possible for a person to become so sick from heartache, this would be it.

"Kise-kun…I know…you have feelings for me…"

Golden topaz eyes widened.

"Kise-kun…I'm sorry I couldn't…"

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

Every part of him went numb. Why was Kuroko's heart rate decreasing? For a few seconds, he remained frozen in the chair. Then he quickly moved to call someone when-

"Your hand is warm…"

"I have to call-"

"Just stay…" Kuroko smiled feebly. "I'm…sorry…I couldn't…love you…"

Hot tears burned at his eyes as he shook his head viciously. "That's not your fault. Shhh."

"I promise…to get better…and then I will try harder…will stay with you…forever…"

"You can't force yourself to feel things you don't feel. I'm just here for you that's all. Now stop talking," Kise demanded, both hands gripping Kuroko's increasingly cold ones.

"I will get better…" Kuroko repeated stubbornly, showing that last spark in him, one that had been gone for so long.

"Are you afraid?" Kise asked softly, brushing aside the light blue hair.

Kuroko made a negative gesture, but just barely. "Just of being…alone…"

Kise's heart was being shredded into pieces. With the last of his strength, he summoned up a smile. "Then will you really? Will you really get better? Promise me, Kurokocchi…"

"I…promise…" Kuroko moved his pinky up a little higher and Kise intertwined their fingers together-

_Beeeeeeeeeep._

Kuroko's hands slumped, the strength leaving the no longer living body.

Kise's tears streamed down his cheeks as a sob wrenched out of his throat. Dear God, this was so painful.

Kuroko, of course, broke his promise. Why did he have to make a promise he knew he couldn't keep? Why did it have to be Kuroko?

Everything was meaningless, futile.

Would he become the same?

"Kurokocchi…" Kise screamed, in pain, in horror, in refusal to believe reality.

_If it was going to be this painful…why…_

_Why did I have to fall in love with you?_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry to make you guys wait so long eeeeep! I will upload again as soon as I can. Thank you for your patience alksjdflaksdf!


	5. AoKise: Laugh

**Prompt: **Imagine person A being completely turned on by the way person B laughs.

**Pairing:** Aomine/Kise

Hope you enjoy! AkaKuro is coming up right after this one, so stay tuned~!

* * *

It should definitely be illegal for someone to have a voice like that. Such a gruff, unpolished, husky sound that managed to get under one's skin and-

Well, not literally. But every time Kise was on the phone with Aomine, it caused such uncomfortable heart palpitations that he wasn't sure were so good for his health. He'd been having this problem since middle school and there was no sign of him getting better any time soon. In fact, it had gotten worse after he'd had the courage to confess to said male. And now that they were dating, Kise always felt as though he was trying to balance himself on a tight rope.

"Oi, Kise, what are you spacing out for this time?" Aomine laughed on the other end.

Kise shivered, the sound skating over his skin and causing goosebumps. "N-Nothing, Aominecchi."

"Don't lie to me, Kise."

"I'm not lying~!"

The deep chuckle, with a richness like melted chocolate, seemed to drown out every thought in Kise's mind. If Aomine were to find out how Kise reacted every time he laughed, he would never hear the end of it.

"But I can see you, idiot. You're definitely spacing."

Kise blinked, confused. "What?"

"Your window. Look outside your window."

Was Aomine really here?! Kise flung open the window, only to have a snowball smack him in the face.

"Owww~! Aominecchi, you're so mean!" Kise rubbed the snow off gently, trying to not make a mess of himself inside. He tapped his face with his sleeve and hoped that he looked okay. "I-"

"Missed you," Aomine finished for him, suddenly right in front of his face. He was sitting precariously on the tree branch next to his windowsill, facial expression overwhelmingly serious.

"I thought you had work today," Kise mumbled, turning red.

_Aomine missed me. Aomine missed me? Or is he trying to say that I missed him? Well it's not like that's wrong, because I missed him lots…but…_

_Is he trying to say he missed me?_

"They told me to go home if I was just going to moon over you at work or whatever," Aomine shrugged. "Not good for a cop to be distracted anyway. But it wasn't like I wasn't being productive…"

"I…distract you…?" Kise bit his lip, trying not to be ridiculously cheerful at the thought of Aomine thinking of him.

"Why the hell do you look so happy?" Aomine brushed a hand gruffly across his own tanned, now slightly reddening cheeks, nearly losing his balance. He hoisted himself up properly again and muttered, "It's normal isn't it? You're my-…You're mine, after all."

"Because…because you make me happy, Aominecchi!" Kise blurted, pouting. "I can't help it."

Was Aomine too shy to say exactly what Kise was to him? But…

_You're mine._

Kise squirmed. Aomine said such simple things but it never failed to make him happy. Like now.

"You deredere idiot," Aomine mumbled, gesturing for Kise to get out of the way before swinging his way inside.

"Is the door too mainstream for you?" Kise joked awkwardly and Aomine made a face.

"Is it bad to want to surprise you?" the larger male shot back, stripping his jacket off and plopping down on the couch unceremoniously. "Did you want me to come late on Christmas?"

"No…" Kise smiled genuinely, brightly. "Thanks for coming."

Aomine was the best of the police force that protected this part of the region, so it couldn't be helped that they kept giving him overtime duties. While he was paid much more, sometimes it got inconvenient.

Then again, Kise had odd working hours too. If they hadn't decided to live together, they might not have had as many chances to see each other. At least they tried their best to eat meals and do mundane household chores like a normal couple might.

"Oi." Aomine looked up to the ceiling with a hand resting on his forehead. Kise couldn't help but admire that casual posture, so masculine, so…

Aomine-like.

Kise swallowed and tried to ignore his own attraction to the Generation of Miracle's light. All he'd wanted for Christmas this year was Aomine. All he wanted in his life, really, was Aomine.

Yeah, he was a bit lovestruck.

Maybe a lot.

"W-What is it, Aominecchi?" Kise stuttered, trying to take his eyes off the lounging male.

A brief silence settled between them before Aomine continued, "Ryou, does my laughter turn you on?"

"W-WHAT?" Kise tripped over his feet and landed face first into the ground. "Ow, ow…"

But anything was preferable to having to look at Aomine's face and see the smug expression that would inevitably be there, so Kise stayed on the floor.

He loved Aomine. Loved him so much it hurt sometimes but there was only so much humiliation he could take, even from the man he loved. To have to admit that the man's laughter was incredibly sexy-

Wait, wait.

"You called me…You-"

"Ryou. I wanted to call you that for a while," Aomine said calmly.

Kise hoisted himself up and went around the couch, peering over Aomine's face to tell him eye-to-eye that he was really happy, when he saw the blush on Aomine's cheeks.

"You're embarrassed." Kise's eyes widened in surprise.

"Tch, you'd be too. Call me by my first name," Aomine mumbled. "How long have we been dating? We might as well."

"D-Dai…cchi."

Silence.

Then, Aomine burst out laughing. Kise froze up at the delicious sound and hoped his face didn't look too stiff.

"Damn it, you're too cute," Aomine murmured huskily, reaching out and taking his hand, intertwining their fingers together. "It's not that easy to break our habits, is it? I suppose I like that nickname-"

Kise bit his lip before leaning down and whispering into Aomine's ear, "Daiki~"

And suddenly, he was yanked over the couch and caged under Aomine's body.

"You can't just say that without warning." Navy blue eyes flashed as he leaned down and kissed the pale column of Kise's throat before sucking hard. "Too damned sexy."

"D-Daiki…" Kise breathed. "Your marks…are too dark…to cover up…"

"That's the way I like it." Aomine chomped down on his collarbone and Kise would have protested in pain if his lover didn't try to soothe the area with his tongue, eliciting a moan.

"To be honest…your laughter…does," Kise mumbled.

Aomine raised an eyebrow. "Does what?"

"You're actually going to make me say it?!"

In response, Aomine chuckled in his ear.

"Yourlaughterturnsmeon!"

He was rewarded with more laughter.

"This isn't fair," Kise pouted. "Now you know I have a weakness."

Aomine merely grinned. "Well, you're my weakness. So don't get upset."

Kise blinked. "What do you mean?"

"What do you mean, what do I mean?" Aomine retorted. "I'd do anything for you. So you're my weakness."

The blond swallowed heavily before covering his burning face with his hands. How could Aomine say such embarrassing things so calmly?!

"I love you, Ryou."

Husky laughter seemed to surround Kise as he pressed his hands even more against his face.

"I love you, Ryou," Aomine repeated. "I l-"

"Stop, stop! I love you, too…D-Daiki. Stop saying it. I feel like my heart is going to burst…"

Aomine laughed, a low rumble against Kise's ear. "Then show me your face."

Kise slowly lowered his hands, only to have Aomine press a kiss immediately on his lips. In shock, he shoved the larger male away with all his strength, sending him toppling over the couch.

"Aominecchi!" Kise cried. "I'm sorry!"

Aomine did _not_ look happy. "You bastard…"

"I'm going to bed!" Kise said cheerfully, intimidated by his facial expression. "G'night-"

The tanned male quickly sent the two of them flying back into the couch into a tangle of limbs. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To bed-"

That grin was equally frightening. "Oh? Then take me with you. What a good idea."

"Aominecchi~!"


	6. AkaKuro: Cross-Dressing

**Prompt: **Imagine your Person A from your otp ending up cross dressed due to a bet they lost to Person B who, is awwwing at how adorable Person A looks, while Person A is flustered and embarrassed due to Person B's complements.

**Pairing: **Akashi/Kuroko

**Author's Note: **Probably very OOC. Meeeep! Akashi is…demanding and seductive -flails- And I wrote this in a Nyquil-induced haze several weeks ago. Forgive me for errors, etc.

**Dedicated to:** Anon-san on Tumblr, Saperia, Username Meww, and all AkaKuro lovers!

* * *

"Tetsuya, I believe I have won this bet," Akashi smiled, heterochromatic eyes flashing with victory.

"That's not…fair…" Kuroko gasped softly. "I didn't think that you'd do that."

"But you were wrong in the first place for thinking that you could possibly beat me in anything. Not that I particularly intended to belittle you with this kind of thing," Akashi said with a shrug. "You knew who you were up against, though."

Kuroko pouted slightly, lips puffy, shoulders slumped in defeat "You…went too far…"

"Did I now?" Akashi hummed, raising a thin eyebrow. "Still, I am the victor. Therefore, you will do as I say. Isn't that right, Tetsuya?"

"I don't think I can ask you for a second try, can I, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko mumbled, looking like he'd swallowed something nasty. It wasn't often that he felt so much revulsion against something. But this…

This was downright _emasculating_.

The redhead merely shook his head. "What's done is done."

Kuroko gulped and reluctantly picked up the extremely voluminous, cinched-at-the-waist…

Victorian era ballgown.

"I still don't understand how this became the punishment…or how I even went along with the bet in the first place."

"At my command, of course," Akashi blinked as though there was absolutely nothing wrong with the situation. He calmly closed up the box of Pocky. "It's not my fault you get easily embarrassed. And you looked so cute I couldn't help but kiss you."

"Well, I can't exactly eat very quickly," Kuroko muttered. "And you ate extremely quickly and just…"

"Kissed you? Yes, yes I did. Now get dressed."

Kuroko sighed. He _still _didn't remember how he had agreed to take on the Pocky game, where they were supposed to eat at opposite ends. If Kuroko didn't pull away, Akashi would wear the dress, but if Kuroko did, then he'd have to wear it.

Of course he'd lost. How could anyone keep kissing _anybody_, much less _Akashi_ himself? There had only been one option: to pull away.

And that was why he had to suffer the strangest and most unwelcome punishment.

Cross-dressing.

He didn't even want to know how Akashi managed to get his hands on something so antique looking.

"Now take off your clothes, Tetsuya," Akashi said softly, the corners of his lips jerking upwards into a rare smile, "or you'll never get that dress on."

Unable to refuse, Kuroko unbuttoned his shirt with trembling fingers as Akashi's gaze seemed to glow, seemed to burn holes straight through with him with an intensity unrivaled in this world. Heterochromatic eyes flashed, tracking his every movement. But no word was uttered, no sound was made except for the whisper of the clothes that Kuroko was stripping off. First the shirt, then his pants, now he stood with only a pair of boxers on in front of his ex-captain.

He was thin, he knew, not well-built like some of the others in their old crew. People often mistook Akashi and Kuroko of having similar body types due to their similar height. The shadow was perfectly aware that he was infinitely weaker, paler, thinner. Akashi was filled to the brim with power, whereas Kuroko was average in every way possible.

Yet Akashi's eyes said otherwise, eyes focusing intently on his body as though none of that was true, as though he truly found him…

Beautiful.

"I'll help you dress," Akashi murmured, breaking the silence and taking the massive dress, hoisting it over Kuroko's head. The dress slid smoothly downwards and Akashi pulled the puffy sleeves over Kuroko's arm, making him shiver. Akashi's touch was as cool as always, skating up his arms, only barely brushing but causing goosebumps to rise all over his skin. Firm, slim fingers tightened the corset and just when Kuroko would have gasped out in pain, to scream he couldn't take anymore, Akashi finished with his handiwork.

"Akashi-kun…I can't…breathe…" he coughed.

The redhead merely smiled, murmuring, "But you look beautiful, Tetsuya. Quite breathtaking. I can't take my eyes off you. Is it really so painful?"

Kuroko's waist was tiny, hips flaring from the added hoops of the dress. With the exception of having a flat chest, the bluenette could have passed for a dainty lady hundreds of years ago. Akashi assisted in putting elbow-length gloves on both hands.

Guys were _not_ supposed to be treated like princesses, like ladies.

"As I thought…" Akashi tapped his chin with his pointer finger in a pensive manner as he took a slight step back to give Kuroko a once-over. Kuroko felt like he was being stripped naked by those eyes (though technically, he'd already done that). "This won't do. I can't possibly take you like this."

"W-What?" Kuroko nearly tripped over the hem of the dress but, of course, Akashi was just as easily there to catch him before he could fall.

Just what was Akashi trying to imply?

"Oh…? Are you trying to seduce me, Tetsuya? If so, you're succeeding," Akashi smiled, one hand on Kuroko's waist, the other holding Kuroko's gloved one. Kuroko glanced up into the different colored eyes in surprise. "Though, personally, I prefer doing the seducing. After all, my word is law…and I always get this _my_ way, isn't that right?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Akashi-kun…" Kuroko mumbled. "Will you please stop teasing me?"

"I'm not teasing you," Akashi replied offhandedly, letting go. Kuroko immediately took a few wary steps back. He was confused. If his captain – well, his ex-captain…but in his head, Akashi remained as his one true captain – wasn't teasing him, then why would he have…

Why would he have kissed him? Was it really just for the bet? Or was Kuroko just overthinking?

"Besides, what do you mean you can't 'take me'? That sounds…" Kuroko looked away. Maybe he was just being a pervert.

"There's a ball." Akashi smirked. "By that, I mean an elegant party. What were _you_ thinking, Tetsuya?"

"Nothing," he replied quickly, yanking on his gloves in agitation. Then blue eyes widened as he realized the implications. "You were going to take me in a dress."

It wasn't phrased as a question but Akashi chuckled. "But of course. You lost the bet."

"That's why you wanted me to…" Kuroko sighed.

"Yes," Akashi grinned triumphantly. Then his features morphed into a displeased frown. "But I can't possibly let you go like that."

Kuroko blinked. "I thought you wanted me to-"

An audible sound of teeth gnashing together could be heard in the room.

"You're too adorable, Tetsuya. I would have to gouge out every pair of eyes that lingered on you for too long. That would mean I would have to do so to everyone in the room at the ball," Akashi said simply, crossing his arms in a but-of-course manner. "I want to be the sole person to see you this way. You look stunning."

Kuroko couldn't help but feel embarrassed as his cheeks flushed slightly. "Akashi-kun, I'm a guy."

"Yes, you are. Does this bother you?" Akashi raised an eyebrow, a smile still dancing on his lips. "Be honest."

Akashi was suddenly right in front of him, cornering him against the wall, mismatched eyes swimming with powerful emotions that made Kuroko feel like he was drowning in them. "Tetsuya…"

_I love you._

Kuroko had no idea if he was imagining the words but suddenly, his captain's lips were on his again. He didn't know why it didn't bother him. Was it because he was gay to begin with? Or was it just because it was Akashi?

No part of him rebelled. Not a single bone in his body protested. In fact, he found himself shyly attempting to return the kiss. His captain's tongue flicked out as if to taste Kuroko's lips and he instinctively parted them, letting Akashi do as he wanted.

"You really…are too cute…" Akashi said the moment Kuroko drew back from lack of air, still so close that their noses brushed against each other. "What should I do with you, doll?"

"D-Doll?!" Kuroko swallowed. "Akashi-kun, even if I…might like you the way a girl might, I'm still a guy."

"Am I hurting your pride?" Akashi stroked his hair gently with cold fingers, amusement evident on his face. "I really do think you are adorable. And I will be the only one allowed to see you this way."

"I would never do this normally," Kuroko said adamantly.

"Well, good," Akashi laughed. "I didn't take you for a cross-dresser anyway, Tetsuya."

With no warning, Akashi's hand slid down Kuroko's back and he shivered, face feeling hot.

"Tetsuya, should we just skip the ball? I could undress you right now…slowly…I confess that sounds much more to my liking than going anywhere."

"Akashi-kun, please control yourself."


	7. AoKuro: First Time

**Prompt:** Imagine your OTPs first time in bed together. They're a bit nervous, scared that the other person will be disgusted with their body, but, it ends up being a passionate lovemaking session. Afterwards, they fall asleep in each other's arms, basking in the afterglow.

**Pairing: **Aomine/Kuroko

**Author's Note:** Cranked out a fic for Kuroko's birthday though it's like a week late. OTL. Also fills the prompt "Dai…suki" by Tetsumine. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LOVELY!

**Warning:** SMUT, hell, it's like PWP. CHEESINESS.

* * *

Aomine uncharacteristically paced back and forth right outside the kitchen where he'd been barred from entering by a certain angry bluenette. So he'd burned a couple of things here and there and ruined a bit of the crucial ingredients necessary for a cake-

Well, he couldn't exactly blame Kuroko for kicking him out. It was _their _kitchen after all. Plus, Kuroko cared a lot about keeping their house nice and tidy.

The two of them had moved in together after high school because Aomine had been given a massive athletic scholarship that covered all expenses, even a nearby apartment space. It was small but it meant that neither he nor Kuroko had to worry about having a place to stay during their time in college.

But that was the problem. Here they were, in their mid-twenties, and Aomine still hadn't been able to get Kuroko in bed with him, so to speak.

Yeah. Shocking, he knew.

Hell, he didn't even understand why he was having so much trouble with this. If it was with any other person, male or female, he would have fucked them without another thought, without wasting any time. Sure, a lot of people figured he was perverted, what with all those lewd magazines he had all the time. And he was good at seducing people, if he said so himself. But after the first year or so of college, he had completely stopped seeing people. He'd only had sex when he needed to relieve the urge, no strings attached.

It was strange, feeling like he had to stay faithful to Kuroko when they weren't like that.

They definitely weren't like_ that_. Even if…

Maybe he wanted to be like that. With Kuroko.

Somehow, he always found himself thinking about Kuroko – worried for him, excited with him, happy for him, sad with him, all the time. He didn't get it. Clearly, the smaller male was just a friend, a friend he had a connection with that was deeper and stronger than with anyone else. But that didn't mean it was anything like…

Well, it didn't mean it was _love. _Right? That would be stupid. They were both males and Aomine knew how much Momoi liked Kuroko. But it didn't bother him that Kuroko was a guy, didn't bother him that he didn't have any breasts, despite how much he liked them.

Shit.

Whenever he thought of Kuroko, his head got all confused. Nothing made sense to him.

"Oi, Tetsu…?" he said quietly, leaning against the wall near the doorway, trying not to think. It would save him the headache.

"Yes, Aomine-kun?"

To his surprise, the voice that replied wasn't angry, just sounded rather tired. Aomine wasn't really sure which was worse. Maybe it'd be better if Kuroko just got everything off his chest. The last thing Aomine wanted was for Kuroko to cry out of sheer frustration with him.

That had happened only once, exactly three years ago. And he'd hated it.

Aomine had come back to their apartment after several days, smelling like cheap perfume, feeling exhausted and hollow. Non-stop sex couldn't seem to calm him down. He felt…lost. Even though he'd gotten himself employed as a policeman and earned himself a steady job, it was like he was just floating around.

He had been walking towards the bathroom to take a shower when he saw Kuroko staring at him with watery, angry, disappointed blue eyes. For a brief, insane second, the tanned male had thought the boy was jealous. Then the bluenette had said:

"I was worried sick, Aomine-kun. You wouldn't answer the phone and I had no other way to contact you. How could you just disappear like that without telling me anything?"

"Next time I'll leave you a note or something," he'd said before walking away.

But that was the last time he had had sex with anyone. He'd been unable to get the image of Kuroko's upset gaze out of his mind.

He, Aomine Daiki, had remained completely celibate since then, with only his own hand for company.

It was ridiculous. Yet, it wasn't. Aomine knew he shouldn't have gone out and skipped Kuroko's birthday the way he did. It had been selfish of him, rude and uncaring. And it hadn't reflected how he felt about Kuroko at all.

This was the worst kind of love, if it was even love.

"I'm sorry I fucked up," Aomine murmured, shoving his hands into his pockets, unsure of what he was apologizing for anymore. Was it the present or the past? "I know it was your birthday and all…"

Navy blue eyes widened. "I mean, it _is_ your birthday today…and I made a giant mess of things."

And just like that, the slender, blue-haired male was right in front of him.

"It's okay, Aomine-kun. It isn't a big deal," Kuroko said with a small smile. "I'm not upset, so don't look like that."

"Then…?"

Kuroko sighed. "I was just…concerned. When I came in, the alarm was screaming and there was smoke everywhere. Naturally, I was worried for you. I'm not mad or anything, especially not because you burned a little bit of food."

"Tetsu…"

"I'm not all that hungry anyway," Kuroko smiled. "And I got a present from my class."

He opened the box on the table to reveal something that vaguely resembled a cake.

Aomine chuckled. "Is that even edible?"

"How mean," Kuroko huffed. "My kindergartners tried very hard today. I know it's edible because I helped them make it."

"Sorry," Aomine reached out and ruffled the light blue hair. "Happy birthday, Tetsu."

"Thank you," Kuroko said calmly, taking a fork and eating a small bite. Aomine's hungry gaze ate up the sight of Kuroko's light pink tongue flicking out and licking away the frosting that lingered near equally pink lips. With some effort, he tore his attention away to the ceiling because he found that to be the most fascinating thing he'd ever seen.

"Ano, Aomine-kun…"

Aomine swallowed hard and managed to look at Kuroko directly. "What is it?"

"Can I call you by your first name?"

He blinked, taken aback. Sometimes, he didn't understand Kuroko at all. He wasn't expressionless but it was hard to read him, even now after about eight years of living together. This was sudden even for Kuroko, who was usually unpredictable.

"Sure. I call you by a nickname anyway."

Silence. Then-

"Dai…suki."

_What…?!_

The larger male choked, unable to breathe, and coughed. There was no way he could have heard right. He shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck in agitation. He was getting so desperate he was hearing things.

"…no good, huh…"

He looked up to see Kuroko's wide, shockingly melancholy eyes. "O-Oi, Tetsu, what's wrong?"

"…I like you…"

"Don't make that face, Tetsu…" Aomine muttered, grabbing the slender male none too gently before taking him into his arms and holding him close. He was hearing things, he was hearing things, he was hearing things! "Just tell me why you're upset already."

"Why are you hugging me? I'm not upset, I told you already…"

Aomine didn't know how to answer, so he merely held him tighter.

"I like you," Kuroko repeated.

Adam's apple bobbing in agitation, Aomine tilted Kuroko's face upwards. There was no sign of a joke, all seriousness in the light blue eyes. He leaned in slowly, waiting for Kuroko to step away.

But Kuroko didn't. So Aomine kissed him.

[~ * ~]

Kuroko's heart clenched painfully inside his chest as Aomine's lips pressed against his gently, more softly than he could have possibly expected. His pulse raced, just as it had when he thought Aomine might have hurt himself in the kitchen.

Ever since their time at Teiko, he'd had a crush on Aomine, the boy, the light that he was determined to support as the shadow. And yet, they had separated during their high school years, meeting each other only as rivals. Kuroko had thought that that signaled the end of their friendship, that they would just grow farther and farther apart until they were nothing but mere acquaintances.

Then, somehow, they had ended up at the same university.

Kuroko had been a prospective scholarship recipient but that had gone to a certain tanned male. In the room where the school's board made their decision, they had looked at each other, surprised. And then he'd moved in with Aomine who offered to pay the rent, so to speak.

It was nice, getting to be this close to the one you loved but, at the same time, Kuroko felt pain every time Aomine returned at night smelling of this perfume and that perfume. He hadn't been able to understand it. Could he possibly want Aomine to do _those_ sorts of things with him too? He knew Aomine was like any other hot-blooded male that needed to relieve his needs-

But who was he kidding? Aomine could just _like_ having sex freely around campus. It wasn't as though he had a shortage of girls that admired his muscular, well-toned, athletic body.

It had hurt so much to love him, to stay quiet about his feelings…

Especially when Aomine had disappeared for days on his birthday several years ago, only to return looking like he'd drowned himself in sex. And Kuroko had had to hide his feelings then too, not able to do anything other than reprimand him.

What was this, then?

"Tetsu…" Aomine whispered, pulling away with a stoic expression as though he was trying to hold himself back from something.

"Daiki-kun…" Kuroko said slowly, trying to get used to saying his first name. Then, with a burst of adrenaline and surprising courage, he tugged on Aomine's hand and walked into the tanned male's bedroom. After all, Aomine had a larger bed because of his superior height.

The thought made him blush.

"Oi, Tetsu…don't tell me…" Aomine muttered. Kuroko couldn't turn around to see his expression, otherwise he'd die of embarrassment.

Kuroko sat quietly on the bed first, quivering fingers lowering to the hem of his shirt. "I want to."

"You look scared," Aomine commented and Kuroko made a face.

"Maybe because this is my first time…I heard from Kise-kun that it hurts-"

"Kise?! You talk to him about this kind of stuff?" Aomine demanded, flabbergasted.

"He likes to talk about it," Kuroko shrugged. "Though in all honesty, I don't want to hear about his…_adventures_ with Kasamatsu-senpai."

"Well, this is my first too. First with someone I like and first with a guy," Aomine said, stripping off his shirt before Kuroko had the chance to say anything.

His mouth went dry.

Muscles rippled with every little motion, abs incredibly well-defined, shoulders broad. Numerous scars marred his otherwise smooth, tanned skin. Kuroko couldn't help but stare, his eyes riveted to the overwhelmingly masculine body.

"I'm…uh…sorry if you think my body is disgusting or whatever. I know I have a ton of scars but that's just from the police work-"

Kuroko shook his head vehemently. "Your body is…beautiful."

"Tch, whatever," Aomine replied caustically, but his cheeks turned pink. He got on the bed as well and put his arms around him. He kissed the side of Kuroko's throat gently.

Both of them were shaking.

"Damn…I'm nervous," Aomine said bluntly, chuckling. "I haven't felt like this since middle school."

A warm hand slid up underneath Kuroko's shirt and he shivered. "Daiki-kun…"

And just like that his shirt was gone.

"Um…" Kuroko was mortified. He knew Aomine preferred, well, _voluptuous_ girls and as a guy, Kuroko was the exact opposite. How would Aomine even be turned on by such a body?

"You're white."

Surprised at the unexpected words, Kuroko couldn't help but laugh. "I know that. And you're dark."

"And here…" Aomine smirked, flicking and pinching a nipple between talented fingers. "You're pink."

Kuroko bit back a moan. "Aomine-kun…I'm just a guy. I don't have b-breasts or anything-"

Aomine sighed. "Of course you don't. I know you're a guy. Doesn't mean it has to make sense for me to like you. I still don't get it and I don't think I will. It just has to be you."

"You're embarrassing," Kuroko said flatly, turning his face so Aomine couldn't see the heat rising in his cheeks. "But you…you really like me back…"

"Yeah. I do."

Before Kuroko could say anything else, Aomine took off the rest of their clothing until they were completely naked.

_Too fast!_

But then, Aomine pulled the blanket over them both and he caged Kuroko against the mattress with his own body.

"Damn, I don't think I'm going to be able to hold back, Tetsu," Aomine winced, as their erections brushed each other. Kuroko's eyes widened.

Aomine was huge, thick, long. There was no way this _wasn't _going to hurt. And Kuroko was still embarrassed about his body, pale and weak. He couldn't stop thinking about how he was the exact opposite of Aomine's ideal. And yet they were still here, together, like this.

Just then, he felt Aomine's lips against his forehead, right between his eyebrows.

"Stop frowning," Aomine demanded, before completely assaulting Kuroko's senses with his touch, which seemed to be everywhere. His chest, his thighs, his arms, every place was being tortured by Aomine's large, rough hands.

Kuroko couldn't believe this was happening.

Aomine kissed him for real this time, nothing like the first. He kissed as though he wanted to _devour_ Kuroko, tongue delving deep into Kuroko's mouth and tangling with his tongue, firm lips fusing with his own. Then, a hand wrapped around Kuroko's arousal and he jerked his hips upwards, unable to stop himself.

"You're already leaking," Aomine chuckled, the husky rumble of sound making Kuroko shudder.

"I've never done this before. I'm not used to having people touch me," Kuroko protested, only to have Aomine grin in what could only be called a malicious way.

"Then I'll be the first…and your last," he smirked.

"You're cheesy."

"Shut up," Aomine growled, pulling away from the cocoon for a brief moment just to grab the bottle of lube from the little drawer next to his bed. He'd kept this just in case something like this would happen, though it had only been a fantasy of his for the last few years.

Without much of a warning, Aomine squirted the lube straight into Kuroko's entrance and the smaller male twitched from the strange sensation. It was shameful, embarrassing.

"W-What…"

Aomine thrust in a finger and Kuroko's eyes filled with tears. It wasn't as though it was particularly painful, but he was mortified and a little scared. They were going faster than he could have expected but then again, Aomine was like that, headstrong and going at his own pace.

Kuroko trusted him absolutely. He would let Aomine decide everything…

This time.

"I've never had sex without a condom on," Aomine murmured. "But today…do you think I could just…"

Kuroko nodded, knowing exactly what he was saying. No barrier.

Aomine crooked his finger and rubbed against a spot that made Kuroko scream.

"Oh, right here…" Aomine muttered, face filled with satisfaction. Then he sobered. "If it hurts, you need to tell me."

"It doesn't…" Kuroko said, only to feel a second finger push inwards and he instinctively reached out and held the larger male closer to him. "Aomine-kun…"

"Fuck, you're hot…" Aomine fought his own urge to just bury himself inside Kuroko's wet depths already.

Kuroko was being stretched, fingers scissoring inside him and mercilessly abusing that sweet spot.

"I'm going to…"

"Come," Aomine smirked. "That's fine. I'll just make you come over and over again."

"Nnghhhh- ahhhh!" Kuroko cried out as the sensations were too much for him to hold back. Aomine grasped his cock at the last second and pumped, feeling Kuroko's thick, white essence in his hand as it throbbed with release.

"You came. A lot," Aomine said, feeling a bit awed at the sight. Damn, he felt like a freaking virgin.

"Are you sure…you're okay with my body the way it is…?" Kuroko asked, panting from lack of air, as though he'd run a marathon.

"How do you feel about mine?" Aomine shrugged. "I like you the way you are."

"But I've always liked you, knowing you were a guy. You're my ideal type. I know I'm not yours," Kuroko said matter-of-factly.

Aomine, instead of responding with words, thrust in a third finger and Kuroko gasped.

"Aomine-kun!"

"Stop talking, Tetsu…And don't get so worried. You're fine. It doesn't matter that you're a guy or that you don't have boobs." Aomine stretched Kuroko as much as he possibly could and Kuroko shook in his arms. "I'm…putting it in…"

_It…hurt._

Tears leaked out of tightly closed eyes and Aomine winced.

_So…tight._

"Hold on…" Aomine murmured, pushing slowly inside until he was finally buried balls deep into Kuroko's heat. "Tetsu…you okay?"

"W-Wait, please…" Kuroko choked out, feeling like he was being filled to the brim, unable to process anything. He was finally doing this with the one person he loved most. "I…I…really love you."

Aomine groaned, pulling out and thrusting back in. Kuroko gasped, pain balancing this newfound pleasure as the larger male slammed against that sensitive area.

"Aomine-kun!" Kuroko screamed.

"You're still not used to calling me by my name, huh…" Aomine smiled, glad that Kuroko wasn't just in pain anymore. He'd make this good for him.

"Nnnnghhhh! Ahhhhh, A-Aomine-kun…"

Aomine stared down at the writhing, sexy male beneath him, eyes softening. This was how it was supposed to be. It felt right, as though Kuroko was filling the hollowness that he had been carrying with him all this time. Only Kuroko.

But, shit, even for him it had been too long.

"Tetsu…"

"A-Aomine-kun, I…"

The tanned male set a faster pace than before, the wet sounds of their lovemaking making both of them blush a little.

And then, Kuroko got the hang of it, moving his hips in rhythm with Aomine. When Aomine slammed into him, Kuroko clenched around his thick length, back arching in pleasure.

It was too much.

Both of them came at the same time, Aomine climaxing hard within Kuroko, grinding against the smaller male, shooting his cum deeply inside as though he could pour out his feelings and everything into him. Kuroko screamed again, his nails raking across the wide expanse of Aomine's back. They shuddered against each other, pulsing and breathing hard.

"You…okay?"

"I'm fine…" Kuroko chuckled softly, breathless. "You asked me that a lot today…"

Aomine plopped down, exhausted. "I know."

"I…can't breathe…" Kuroko gasped. With a grin, the tanned male turned to his side and spooned up against Kuroko, not pulling out. How was it that Aomine was still hard? He didn't want to think about it. Yet, it wasn't like he could ignore the sensation of having something so large inside his ass.

"Happy birthday, Tetsu."

"Thank you…" Kuroko yawned.

"I love you…"

Kuroko's eyes widened. "D-Daiki…kun?"

_Snore._

A smile danced around his lips before he also fell asleep, exhausted.


End file.
